Blast to the Past
by andrey4414
Summary: Have you tried landing in front of your house... 25 years in the past and meeting the 14 yearold version of your parents because you got sucked by a blackhole? Miyu and Kanata's daughter, Miu did just that... What's more, a new boy is in town...
1. Through the Black Hole

Blast to The Past

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

Chapter 1

Through the Black Hole

RRIIIINNNGG!

RRIIIINNNGG!

A girl with short, pink hair lazily searched for the source of the ear-stunning noise with her hand. A tiny 'click' resounded from the alarm clock when her hand reached the button of the pink contraption. She sat up on her futon and desperately tried to unglue her peepers. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the morning light. While scratching her head, she caught a glimpse of her alarm clock and was momentarily frozen on the spot.

7:48 a.m.

Her lips twitched and after a deep inward breath, a loud, booming shriek escaped from her lips.

"GGAAHHHH!"

Several birds retreated from their nests.

She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her green and white uniform from her closet. After accomplishing her daily routine, she ran faster than the speed of light to grab something to munch.

By the time she reached the kitchen, her mom was already washing the dishes.

"Good morning Miu. I thought you weren't going to attend school today."

Her mothers emerald-green eyes sparkled and her long, blond hair hung loosely behind her slender body.

"Nyo whey mum," Miu said in-between a mouthful of rice, "Wee haff ehy tesht on chem. tchudeehy."

She gulped down her breakfast within 2 seconds and waved her mom goodbye. Her hand got hold of her bag and eventually, after bumping on several things, she arrived at the door and slid it open.

The morning breeze greeted her arrival to the temple grounds. Her father was, as usual, sweeping the cement and ridding it of dead leaves. Hearing the door slam close, he looked up, his chestnut-brown gleaming dramatically under the rays of the morning sun.

"You're late." He said, looking at her only daughter.

"You don't have to rub it in, dad! Bye!" She ran past him, leaving a cloud of dust behind her and, thus, making the leaves flutter aimlessly in the puff of air that she left.

"Oh, great," Her dad muttered.

"Gooood mo-," She completely ignored her grandfather and dashed straight down the temple steps screaming the obvious.

"My teacher's gonna kill me!"

She was completely oblivious to the fact that a dark, swirling mass was forming right in front of her and before she knew it, she was sucked in.

* * *

She landed hard on her butt on exactly the same spot where she was sucked by the black hole – at the bottom of the Saionji Temple.

She rubbed her aching butt and made an attempt to stand up.

"O-o-oowww"

Slowly, she got to her feet. She stumbled backwards a few times and eventually found her balance.

"What the hell was that? A distortion in the time-space continuum?" She shook her head, "No way. Mom only invented those things."

Still a little dizzy, she placed both hands on her knees and looked up the steps.

Standing a few feet from her was a hot boy and a cute girl (both were about her age), and right behind them was a floating baby.

". . ."

They stared at each other for a few seconds and, suddenly, a thought was registered in her head.

'_A floating baby_?'

End of Chapter 1

* * *

andrey4414: "Hahaha! Sorry if that was short and full of nonsense… I made it like that mainly to give an introduction to the main character. Don't worry dear readers! I'll try to make the next chapter more… errr… action-packed?" 


	2. The Residents of the Saionji Temple

Blast to The Past

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

Chapter 2

The Residents of the Saionji Temple

"What the…" Miu raised her trembling hand and pointed at the floating baby. She knew perfectly well that it was rude but she couldn't help it, "…hell…"

The chestnut-haired boy and blond girl seemed to have realized something because their expressions changed from blank to bewildered. The girl reached for the baby.

"It's not what you think!" She blurted out before forcing an overstated laugh, "HAHAHAHA!"

The boy did nothing but nod in an exaggerated manner.

Miu, however, still looked like she stepped out of a freezer – frozen and trembling. Fortunately, her ears were still working because she heard the chestnut-haired boy muttering.

"Miyu, I think she saw everything."

"Leave it to me, Kanata!" the girl muttered back.

She coughed politely, preparing her throat for an explanation.

"You see… just a while ago, this strong gust of wind blew this baby down here! There's nothing peculiar here! Did you think he flew here! What were you thinking! It's not as if he's some kind of an alien!"

Miu stared at her with a 'you-just-revealed-everything-to-me' look on her face.

"Nice going, dummy," the boy muttered, "Even Santa wouldn't fall for that."

The blond girl flew into a rage and started muttering back.

While they were bickering, Miu observed both of them. The blond hair and emerald eyes of the girl, plus the brown hair and eyes of the boy. She also observed the way they were fighting… and their names…

The blond girl and chestnut-haired boy were gasping for breaths when Miu finally found her voice and said, "Excuse me… Miyu Kouzuki? Kanata Saionji?"

Both of them turned to look at her, they were obviously not in a good mood, "WHAT!" they shouted in unison.

Miu's body wavered as the force of gravity got the better of her.

* * *

Miu's eyes slowly opened. She blinked several times and observed her surroundings.

She was in their living room with a pillow under her head and tatami mats under her body. Everything seems normal…

"What a weird dream…" she sat up.

"Miss Miyu! Master Kanata! She's awake!" a familiar voice said.

She turned her head in the direction of the voice. She saw an old man with a bald head.

"Grandpa Hosho," Miu said while rubbing her eyes. "What's up?"

Hosho looked at her as if saying, 'do I know you?'

The door slid open. Standing there was the 14 year-old Miyu and behind her was the 14 year-old Kanata, carrying a baby.

Miu just stared at them, her head was flooded with thoughts. First of all, she understood that what she just experienced was reality. Then she finally recalled the reason of her black out – she realized that she somehow managed to travel back in time. Not to mention, she saw a flying baby for the first time in her life.

"What do we do know Kanata?" Miyu asked. "She's still shocked."

"Do you clearly remember everything you saw?" Kanata asked Miu.

Miu only managed to nod weakly.

"Errr… what's your name? Where are you from? It seems that you study in the same school as us…" Miyu said, eyeing the green and white uniform.

"I'm…" her eyes suddenly widened.

'_I can't tell them who I am! I might change the future! If I do something wrong… I might never be born! What should I do_?'

At that precise moment, the door slammed open. A boy wearing a blue cap entered the room.

"Hello Kanata, Miyu, Ruu and Wannya!"

"SEIYA!" Miyu, Kanata and Hosho exclaimed altogether.

"Daa!" Ruu said.

"Hey, you have a new friend!" His eyes met Miu's. "Hi! I'm Seiya!" He grabbed Miu's hand and gripped it firmly.

For a moment he stayed smiling and holding Miu's hand. The next second, his eyes were wide in shock. And the next thing they knew, he was already standing straight and was staring mischievously at Miyu and Kanata with a smirk on his face.

Seiya muttered something which only Miu could hear, "So I was right all along… they did end up together."

"Seiya, what did you see?" Kanata asked seriously

"Hee?" Seiya answered.

"I know you used your you-know-what." Kanata said.

"Oh, about this girl!" He smiled brightly. "Don't worry! She's also from planet Sharaku, just like me!"

'_Planet what_?_' _Miu thought

End of Chapter 2

* * *

andrey4414: "Sorry if that was short…again…By the way, thanks for those who reviewed! Keep 'em coming!" 


	3. Classroom Invasion

Blast to The Past

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

Chapter 3

Classroom Invasion

"Don't worry! This girl is trustworthy!" Seiya assured them happily, giving the pink-haired girl a few taps on her back. The taps turned out to be huge slaps because the girl looked like she was about to get a taste of the floor.

"Whew!" Miyu and Kanata released a breath of relief and collapsed on the floor.

Ears appeared out of Hosho's bald head.

"Then I don't have to pretend anymore!" he smiled then shouted, "Wannya!" In a puff of smoke the old man turned into a weird animal which looked like a combination of a cat and a dog.

Seiya suddenly dashed in front of the girl and flailed his arms like a bird.

"Seiya, you must understand that because of earth's gravity, you won't be able to fly no matter how much you flap your arms." Wannya said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I can't?" Seiya looked like he still wanted to argue but instead, he said, "Look at the time!" He turned to the pink-haired girl. "Let's go!" he dragged her out of the room.

"Wait!" Miyu stood up and followed the two. Seiya was standing just outside the door in his running position. His hand was grabbing the collar of the girl's uniform.

"Yes?" Seiya asked.

"What's your name?" Miyu asked the girl.

"Eh?" she hesitated for a moment. Seiya opened his mouth and was about to answer for her when she finally said, "It's Ayumi…" she managed to smile before Seiya dragged her with him.

Miyu watched them disappear behind a corner.

"A-yumi…"

"Y'know, that girl is strange… even for an alien…" Kanata said, walking ahead of Miyu.

"How can you say that?"

"She knows us… Only the two of us though… Her eyes almost dropped out of their sockets when she Wannya change…"

* * *

Flashback 

Miyu and Kanata were both heaving their chests as if they just ran a marathon. Sparks of electricity connected their eyes. The devilish stares they were giving each other screamed the fact that they just had a heated argument.

A faint voice broke the silence.

"Excuse me… Miyu Kouzuki? Kanata Saionji?"

"WHAT!" They yelled in accord.

A 'thud' echoed below the Saionji Temple as everything went black for the pink-haired girl.

End of Flashback

* * *

"She seems to know Master Kanata's father too." Wannya, carrying baby Ruu, appeared behind Miyu. 

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The noise was coming from the front door.

Kanata went ahead and opened it.

"Ah, Christine," Miyu heard Kanata say.

She checked out their visitor.

Christine was standing outside their door, blushing harder than ever just because the subject of her affection said her name.

"A-ah-hi, Kanata," She said. "I just dropped by to ask why you two were absent… you and Miyu…"

Miyu and Kanata felt all the hair on their body stand on one end.

"…are the two of you… alone?"

Christine was having one of her weird fantasies again.

Christine as Miyu: "Oh dear, I'm sick…" /cough,cough/

Christine as Kanata: "Don't worry Miyu, I'll take care of you."

Christine as Miyu: "Oh, Kanata…"

Christine as Kanata: "Oh, Miyu…"

"Their faces grow closer and closer…" Christine muttered.

Miyu could already sense Christine's evil aura and her hair was doing that creepy thing again – it was flying – even though there isn't even a waft.

"ARGH!" Her eyes glowed as she ripped the door off it's hinges.

Kanata gestured at Wannya.

"Hi there, Christine." Hosho emerged behind Miyu. He was carrying 'Miyu's brother'.

"Mr. Saionji!" She seized a hammer from who-knows-where and started fixing the door.

"Oh my, what happened to me?" she asked innocently.

Miyu and Kanata wiped the sweat off their foreheads.

"Oh, umm… Miyu… why _were_ you absent?"

Miyu pretended to cough and she nudged Kanata's ribs. He started coughing too.

"I have a fever… Kanata too… But, don't worry/cough/ Uncle Hosho is taking care of us/cough,cough/

"Yes! Yes!" Wannya, as Hosho, agreed.

"I don't have to worry anymore…" she sighed. " Oh, I almost forgot, Aya, Nanami and Santa couldn't come today because they were doing something… they didn't tell me what it was, though… Anyway, I'm going now. I'm glad to know that both of you are fine." She turned to leave.

"By the way… who was that girl earlier? I heard her mention my surname." She thought for a while then said, "Get well soon!" she walked away.

Kanata looked at Miyu as if saying, "See what I mean?"

* * *

RIIING! 

RIIING!

The school bell was ringing, announcing the start of class.

SLAM!

"Whew! We're just in time!" Miyu dropped on her knees because of exhaustion. Aya and Nanami helped her stand on her feet again.

"Good morning, Aya, Nanami…" she said tiredly. "You can't imagine how fast I ran today…"

"If one _girl_ here did her homework earlier…" Kanata said sarcastically, adding emphasis on the word 'girl'.

"Well SO-RRY Mr. Smarty Pants! I guess the capacity of my AVERAGE brain isn't enough to match your HIGH intellectual power!" Miyu snapped back.

"I'm surprise you know all those facts pea-brain!" Kanata answered.

Christine's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Ahem." A polite cough from their teacher reminded them that they were still in the classroom.

"Thank you for your… errr… morning greetings Miyu and Kanata." She narrowed her eyes at the two of them. They hurried to their seats.

"Anyway, today I will introduce THREE new additions to our classroom!" she ushered some people into the classroom.

"Introduce yourselves, please."

The first one took off his cap.

"I'm Seiya Yaboshi. Nice to meet you!"

The second one looked quite shy.

"I'm Ayumi Mishima. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Miyu and Kanata froze on their seats while Christine was muttering, "That's the girl yesterday…"

The whole class – except for Miyu, Kanata and Christine – was looking at the third person.

"Good morning. My name is Hikaru Nishizawa. I'm pleased to meet you."

Miyu looked at everyone confusedly.

"Psst… Nanami… why are you all staring at him like that?"

Nanami answered Miyu with her eyes glued to the Nishizawa guy. "Miyu, don't you know him? He is _Hikaru Nishizawa_, the super popular teen idol! He's a popstar!"

End of Chapter 3

* * *

andrey4414: "Hey! It's been more than a week! Sorry if I wasn't able to update… Being a third year is harsh… anyway, if anyone knows where I can find scans of anything in 'Graphic Novels I Want to Read' (check out my profile), e-mail me! Also, I might not be able to update any time soon because our exams are coming up… I desperately need to STUDY!" 


	4. Spy Time

Blast to The Past

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

Chapter 4

Spy Time

"Really? I don't recognize him." Miyu said, scrutinizing the boy from head to foot.

"But he does look familiar…" She added in a murmur.

"Miyu, have you ever heard of this thing called a 'television'? Honestly! How could you not know him? He's in all sorts of shows and commercials!" Nanami exclaimed.

"I haven't been watching a lot of TV lately…" she thinks of all the time she allots on taking care of Ruu, chores, studying, not to mention the frequent visits they get from the alien race and the trouble they get into with Ruu's weird toys. No wonder she didn't have time to catch up on the latest showbiz happenings.

"Well you must have seen him on the poster outside the supermarket! " Nanami asked desperately.

"Uhh… yeah!" Miyu said.

At that time the three new students were already being assigned to their new seats.

"Yaboshi and Mishima, both of you will be seated at the last row behind Kanata and Santa" Miss Mizuno turned her head towards the two seats from the window.

"That's us!" Santa waved his hand at them.

"And Nishizawa will be on the opposite side, the seat at the last row beside the door."

* * *

Recess time… 

"Kyaa! Hikaru, can I have your autograph!'

"Can I kiss you?"

"Waaah! You're even cuter in person!"

These were only a few praises that can be heard from the seat by the door.

"Wow… even girls from other classes and levels are here…" Aya said.

Nanami was trying to catch a glimpse of Hikaru, who was hidden beyond the huge crowd.

"There are some boys too…" she said.

"That means I'll have Kanata for myself… seeing that all the girls are busy with Nishizawa… heheheheeee…" Christine was talking to herself…as usual.

"This is really creepy…" Aya said

Nozomu entered the room swirling. Okame was hovering just above him.

"I can't believe this! There must be some bewitching chants in his songs! That scum hypnotized all my little sheeps!" He executed some dramatic moves complete with tears and background music. He caught a glimpse of Miyu talking with Ayumi.

"Ahh! But my little Miyu's love for can resist all kinds of spells! And that girl too…"

"So I'm staying at Seiya's place together with her sister…"Miu was informing Miyu on where she's staying

"You're living together!" Santa yelled, looking at Miu and Seiya.

"Ahh…" her face was getting soaked by her sweat. "We're… siblings! Yeah!" she nodded.

"By the way, did you guys know a lady with an orange on her head? She's our neighbour and… she seems to be good friends with my sister." Seiya asked

"Mikan!" Miyu, Santa, Aya and Nanami said altogether.

"Lemme guess…Mikan made you ink her manga, right?" Kanata asked hopefully.

"Yes…" They both said quietly.

"Kanata, this means…" Miyu said looking at Kanata.

"We're free!" Kanata said, suddenly standing up.

They danced around like a couple of buffoons. They stopped when they saw the look on Christine's face.

"Huh?" Miu was wondering why they were so happy.

"You know Ayumi, usually, Mikan would go to the Saionji Temple and bother Kanata and Miyu when her deadline is near. But it seems that things have changed…" Aya explained.

"How'd you know we helped her with her manga?" Seiya asked.

"Here." Miyu handed them her mirror.

"What are these dark half-circles under my eyes?" Seiya whispered to Miu.

"They are called eye bags. You get them when you stay up all night." She answered.

"You sure know a lot." Kanata muttered. Only Miu heard him.

"Uhh… well…" Miu was sweating a lot. Luckily, Nanami suddenly spoke up.

"Miyu, I didn't know you were friendly! You made the first move on Ayumi!"

'_She makes it sound like mom's courting me…'_ Miu thought.

"Oh. I already know her." Miyu realized that she made a major slip-up too late.

'_Idiot' _Kanata thought.

"Ummm… Didn't you know! She's my cousin!" Miyu blurted.

"That explains the striking resemblance." Christine said.

"What?" Miyu looked at Miu… everybody did.

'_Oh no…'_ her cheeks turned from rosy to pale.

"Little Miyu!" Nozomu came swirling towards her. "You have not betrayed me!" He handed her the usual rose. He turned his head towards Miu, "And this is for you my new admirer." Okame landed in front of her and place a red rose on desk. "Goodbye, I have to break the curse of that dolt!"

'_Who's the real dolt?'_ all of them thought while looking at Nozomu as he tried to get past the crowd of admirers.

"The upper story of that guy is all screwed up." Nanami informed her.

"If he acts normal… warn us." Aya said.

* * *

Dismissal time… 

"Here you go, Miyu, Ayumi." Nanami handed both of them small pieces of paper. "The girls are having another bishounen contest. They're wondering if Kanata will remain undefeated or if Hikaru will take over his throne!" she declared. "Who are you voting for?" she added in a whisper.

"I guess I have no choice but to vote for that stupid Kanata." Miyu pouted.

"I'll be voting for him too." Miu said.

Nanami looked at Miu suspiciously. _'Another addition to the Kanata Fan Club, huh?'_

Miu seemed to have read her mind so she said, "Well b-because I don't know who that other guy is…"

"What are you two? Members of the I-don't-watch-TV club? Jeez!" she walks away.

"Where's Seiya?" Miu asked.

"Ah, he forced Kanata to tour him around the school." She looks at her wristwatch. "I better go now. Wannya asked me to buy some groceries."

"Okay. I'll wait for Seiya," was what Miu said but what she was thinking was, _'Spy time…'_

Once Miyu was at a safe distance away, Miu sneaked behind her.

When they were outside, Miu saw someone running towards Miyu so she hid behind a bush.

"Hey, what are you doing?" someone from behind her asked.

Her heart skipped a beat. She nervously turned her head amd saw…

"Seiya! D - Kanata!" she said. "Umm… errr…" she would look suspicious if she told them the truth. Actually, she already looks suspicious. They all heard Miyu's voice. By instinct, Miu grabbed their collars and pulled them down so they wouldn't be seen.

"Hey… you're the new student. Nishizawa, right?"

Nishizawa was breathing heavily and he was grabbing on his knees for support.

"Yeah…" he answered.

"You just ran from your fan girls?" Miyu asked.

Hikaru Nishizawa stood up straight and looked directly at Miyu.

Miyu blushed. He IS handsome.

After a few seconds of silence. Miyu stuttered "Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm – "

"Miyu Kouzuki. I know." He said casually.

"Huh?" Miyu was baffled.

"You're the reason I came here."

End of Chapter 4

* * *

andrey4414: "Goodbye exams! Heeell-lo Christmas! It's been a long time! By the way, does anybody know the names of Seiya's sister, her boyfriend, and the evil gang? If you do, tell me! Thank you very much! 

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

P.S.: don't forget to drop-off some reviews! Thanks!


	5. Sudden Realizations

Blast to The Past

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

Chapter 5

Sudden Realizations

"Huh?" Miyu had question marks appearing above her head.

"What!" Seiya and Miu said, their eyes getting large.

Kanata just stayed quiet.

"I don't think I've met someone named Hikaru Nishizawa before." Miyu said.

Nisizawa chuckled. "Of course not. I changed my name when I started doing shows and stuff."

"But you must be mistaken because I really don't recognize you at all…" Miyu said apologetically.

"Don't you remember your old friend… Hiroyuki Takamura?

She blinked once.

She blinked twice.

"Hiro!" She stared at him for some time, bewildered at what she just heard.

"Yep. That's me" He pointed his index finger to his face.

"But… You couldn't possibly be…!" Miyu could not believe it because…

"What? You expected 'Hiro' to STILL look like a load of fat that grew a head?" Hiro asked Miyu.

"Errr… actually, I thought you'd be fatter."

Hiro laughed. "You're still the same."

* * *

Flashback

A very fat boy opened the door to their house and announced, "I'm home!"

He was sweating and a towel hung on his right shoulder. He took off his shoes with his chubby hand and walked towards the stairs.

"Welcome home Hiro!" A plump woman came out of one room. "A letter arrived today. It's from your friend, Miyu."

'_Why would she give me a letter? We see each other at school everyday… Besides, she could just call… oh yeah, our phone is out of service…' _He took the letter and ripped it open.

_Dear Hiro,_

_We might not be able to see each other for who-knows-how-long. I'll be staying at Heiomachi until my parents return from America. They didn't even ask for my opinion first before they went. I don't want to leave… but my mom and dad have been waiting all their lives for an opportunity to work at NASA. Also, they told me that I'll be staying a huge mansion and that the view up there is the best! At least there's a positive side to it. _

_I'll write to you when I get there._

_Miyu_

_P.S.: When I return, we'll go to the beach and you'll be my rubber dinghy in case I drown!_

End of Flashback

* * *

"We'll still go to the beach right? Don't worry, I'll still save you in case you drown… But I won't be your rubber dinghy… I'll be your lifeguard." Hiro said.

From behind the bush…

"That's got to be the corniest thing I have ever heard." Miu murmured to herself.

She looked behind her. Kanata was already leaving.

"Hey Kanata, don't you want to hear the rest?" Seiya asked.

"It was wrong of me to listen in the first place. Miyu's affairs are none of my business." He walked away.

Miyu was also walking away together with Hiro.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna write me some letters? And where is this huge house you're staying at?" was the last thing they heard Hiro say.

"Seiya! Our mission had barely started and it's already backfiring!" Miu said anxiously.

Seiya, however, only stared at a distance.

* * *

Flashback

Seiya was dragging Miu down the steps of the Saionji Temple.

Once she was safely on the ground (Seiya ran so fast, Miu's feet were already off the cement!), she pulled her hand from Seiya's grip.

"I don't even know if I can trust you!" She glared at Seiya.

Seiya smiled. "Who else can you trust?"

Miu was speechless. She didn't even expect him give that reply. Just when she was thinking of a better reply, Seiya gave her a goofy smile.

"What do you think? I learned that from the teletubby."

Miu turned chibi. "Huh?"

Teletubby Telebee Televi TV

"It's the television, you moron!"

'_He seems harmless… and dumb…'_ she softened her features. _'Well, he DID save me back then… How did he save me? Oh yeah. He's an alien. He read my mind.'_

"WOAH! YOU'RE AN ALIEN WHO CAN READ MINDS!" Miu screeched.

Luckily the place was deserted.

"Yeah!" Seiya said happily, still wearing that ridiculous smile.

Miu looked at him as if he was out his mind so he said, "Want me to prove it to you? For example, today you're wearing an underwear with cute, little polka-dotted – "

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Miu went berserk.

Seiya laughed, "This is even funnier the second time! Last time, Miyu freaked out when I told Kanata her bra size was A…"

By now, Miu was wondering whether she should just choke Seiya to death or bury him alive.

'_What a perverted little wuss.'_

"Ok, I believe you now… and I guess you've earned my trust… even though you're a pervert. So… How do I get back to my own timeline?" Miu asked wearily.

"Well… I've thought about it… but we'll worry about that later! Now we have to think of a way to make the future happen!" He raised both his eyebrows twice as if saying, "know what I mean?"

Miu suddenly understood.

"I like the way you think!" she said.

"MATCHMAKING MISSION! WAHAHAHAHA!" They said in chorus.

End of Flashback

* * *

Miu was staring at Seiya when a sudden realization hit her.

"Hey Seiya… can you lend me some of your mind-reading powers?"

"But why – "

"Can you?"

'_I won't lose anything anyway…' _he thought.

Seiya stretched his palm and it glowed mysteriously.

Miu closed her eyes as her hands started warming up.

"There." Seiya said.

She opened her lids and grabbed Seiya's hand.

After a few moments of silence she said, "I knew it." She stood up and dusted her skirt.

Seiya blinked.

"About the matchmaking mission…" she said, avoiding his gaze.

"What about it?"

"I don't need your help anymore."

End of Chapter 5

* * *

andrey4414: "YAY! I've finished another chapter! And I still hate typing! Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed! Review more! Thanks!

MERRY CHRISTAMS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Bishounen Contest

Blast to The Past

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

(author's note)

Chapter 6

The Bishounen Contest

"Here you go, Miyu" Hiro handed her two grocery bags.

The two of them were standing in front of the Saionji Residence.

"Thanks!" Miyu smiled at Hiro once the groceries were safely secured by her hands.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Miyu.

"Thanks for the offer… but I still have to go somewhere." Hiro replied with a tinge of apology in his voice.

"Duty calls." Miyu said as he watched Hiro walk away with his hand waving in the air.

"Bye!"

When Hiro was out of sight, Miyu opened the door with her foot since both her hands were not available at the moment. She hugged the grocery bags and recalled the conversation they had earlier with a silly smile gracing her face.

"Welcome back, Miss Miyu!" Wannya greeted her the moment her foot touched the kitchen floor.

"Manma!" Ruu floated to her happily.

Miyu put down the groceries on the kitchen table and caught Ruu with her hands.

"Hi, Ruu! I'm back!"

Wannya noticed her flushed cheeks so he asked, "Miss Miyu, you seem really happy today. What happened?"

"Ah," She let go of Ruu and sat down on her usual spot. The baby floated beside her. "My childhood friend is in town. He even carried all the groceries for me!"

Before Wannya could reply to Miyu, the voice of Kanata suddenly came out of nowhere.

"You're so shallow. That mental guy just lugged a couple of plastic bags from the market and your smile is already up to your ears." Kanata was leaning at the doorway.

Miyu's excellent mood sunk with the Titanic.

"Don't call him mental when you don't even know him! He's a gentleman and for your information, I only meet a **gentleman** once in a while since lived here. What with you acting like you're better than everyone else, I see perfectly well why that's a fact." Miyu snapped.

"You're one to talk! You don't even act like a girl! If you even start talking like you're a member of the female race, I'm gonna puke!" Kanata hissed.

"Save your puke because I'm never talking to you again – EVER!" Miyu stormed past Kanata and went straight to her room.

"Manma… Papa…" Ruu was at the verge of tears.

SLAM!

Miyu closed the door with all her strength and sat on one corner of her room. She felt so mad at Kanata.

She reached into the pocket of her uniform to get the chocolate that she saved that afternoon. She was thinking that it might make her feel better. When she pulled her hand back, a piece of paper fell out of her pocket. She picked it up.

* * *

Bishounen Contest

Who is the most popular guy in class?

Kanata Saionji?

Hikaru Nishizawa?

Encircle the name of your vote!

Name of voter:

* * *

Without giving it a deeper thought, she took a pencil and encircled the name 'Hikaru Nishizawa'. After scribbling her name at the bottom of the paper, she gobbled the chocolate and started imagining a scene where Kanata was badly beaten up… by her.

'_Take this! And I hope I knockout all your teeth with this kick! Hyaaaa!'_

* * *

Meanwhile…

Seiya was lying on the floor, thinking hard.

'_What the hell did I do? She's been ignoring me since this afternoon!'_

He sits up and catches a glimpse of his pet daruma.

Remember the episode where Seiya left his "pet" at the Saioji Temple with Miyu and Kanata? The thing that changes its expressions and grows larger whenever it's angry. Then it turns out that gives of some kind of sensation that will make you want to talk to it about your feelings… Then it records everything you say…

"You have some use to me after all…"

* * *

Wednesday morning at the Saionji Temple…

The rays of the sun peeked through Miyu's lids. She gently rubbed her eyes while trying hard to remember her dream.

Her dream seemed like an apparition of a person. She wasn't sure of its gender but she was certain that it had a human form. It was a vision of someone whose face was dim – only the mouth could be distinguished. It was saying something, although no sound came from its lips.

She really couldn't make out what it was saying so she shoved the apparition out of her head and decided to get ready for school.

* * *

At school…

Kanata was earlier than usual. He was already sitting on his chair. He was giving off a ominous atmosphere. When Miyu entered the room, everyone sensed the same mood from her.

"Looks like they had a big fight." Nanami said.

Aya saw Miu's worried look so she said, "They do this all the time. They'll be back to normal in a day or so."

Miu knew her parents too well. Whenever they're like this, they won't be talking to each other until one of them apologizes… or if something important happens. It could take days. Even a week is not long enough.

Ms. Mizuno entered the classroom with good news. But before she could reveal what it was, she saw some girls crowding around one table and giggling.

She walked to the said table without any of the giggling girls noticing. She snatched a paper from the table.

"Have I told you that I have worked as a ninja before?"

Ms. Mizuno stared at the paper she just confiscated.

"Interesting… A bishounen contest, huh?"

The girls were already preparing their ears for a sermon when Ms. Mizuno said, "So you girls are tallying the votes? Who's the winner?"

Maybe it was confidential because the girls were doubtful, but when they saw Ms. Mizuno's eyes, one of the girls quietly whispered a name to Ms. Mizuno.

"I see… Interesting…"

The papers were in two piles. One pile is Kanata's votes while the other pile is Hiro's. Ms. Mizuno took one pile and placed it in a box.

"Class, the day of your field trip has come once again. It will be this Friday."

The whole class started getting excited.

"Now, one lucky girl will be seated next to the winner of the bishounen contest."

The girls became more excited. The boys were clueless about the bishounen contest.

"Of course only a voter of the winner will be given the chance to become the partner of the winner." She said simply.

She started mixing the contents of the box with her hand.

"And the winner of the bishounen contest is…"

The girls were at the edge of their seats.

Ms. Mizuno pulled her hand from the box.

"Hikaru Nishizawa… who won by one vote and his partner is…"

She flicked the paper and said the name…

"Miyu Kouzuki."

End of Chapter 6

* * *

andrey4414: "It's been a long time! "Error on this page" always appears... Sorry if this chapter is predictable… especially the last part… Anyway, I have another question! Is 'Durian' the blond lady wearing sunglasses? And is 'Guava' the one wearing a mouse-like costume? And is Kiwi the one with green hair? I'm really confused! Am I right!" 


	7. Through the Mind of an Alien

Blast to The Past

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

author's note

/sound effects/

Chapter 7

Through the Mind of an Alien

"Miyu, you're the lucky winner!" Miss Mizuno declared.

"Whaa – "

Miyu doesn't know what to say. She doesn't even understand what she feels. With all the mixed emotions brewing inside of her, she doesn't know if her anger for Kanata was overwhelmed by her shock, or if she's even happy that Hiro's her partner.

Her eyes automatically turned towards Kanata. When she saw him, he was looking outside the window with his head resting on his palm. Her anger reached the boiling point for some reason unknown to her.

The next thing she did was look at the cause of all the commotion. Miyu's eyes met Hiro's.

Hiro smiled.

Miyu blushed.

Kanata averted his gaze from the two.

Miu had a worried look on her pale face.

The class cheered.

Some girls were envious.

* * *

Recess… 

"Miyu, you told me that you were voting for Kanata!" Nanami said.

"I don't vote for dweebs." Miyu answered.

"Miyu," Hiro was already behind her, "care to join me at the cafeteria?"

Miyu saw the intent look in his eyes so she agreed.

"Sure, Hiro!"

"Miyu – "

Nanami didn't even get to say another word.

'_Sorry, Nanami.' _

Miyu was afraid that Nanami was going to ask her more questions when she didn't want to talk about the subject.

Miu's eyes followed Miyu's retreating back. Then her head turned towards her father.

Kanata was quieter than his usual self. His eyes were focussed at some far-off distance.

"Just admit it. You need my help." Seiya looked like he was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh – ? Wha – ?"

"Come with me." Seiya dragged Miyu to the storage room.

* * *

Flashback 

"Hey, Riu! I'll go to the supermarket with you!" Miu said.

"Sure! I'll be needing help with the groceries…" Riu replied.

When Seiya heard the familiar creak their door made when it was being closed, he waited another three minutes, then went to Miu's room.

He sat in front of the dharuma that he placed in right beside the wall just last night.

"Play."

The dharuma seemed to be activated by Seiya's voice.

/Click/

/Wrrr, wrrr/

/Click, click/

"I must really need a therapy," It was Miu's voice, "because for some unknown reason, I feel more at ease with you here, Mister Dharuma. I hope you don't mind if I tell you some of my problems…"

Seiya heard Miu sigh.

"You see, I'm from… 20, no, 25 years in the future. I was sucked by a black hole in front of my own house. My mother is Miyu and my father is Kanata. I bet you've met them. My mission now is to get them together. You know, to make the future happen.

"But recently, I've discovered that my trusted ally, Seiya, the guy who probably owns you, " Seiya silently nodded, "might not be the friend I thought he was. When I peeped into his thoughts, I found out that…"

Seiya's face was only centimeteres away from the dharuma.

"… he's in-love with my mom! I noticed this when I saw how he looked at mom… He had a different look in his eyes. I should know this because, after all, I'm the daughter. He might ruin everything! He might be plotting a way to break them apart using me! What should I do? If only you could speak Mister Dharuma… Good night."

/Click/

Seiya was looking at the dharuma like it was the strangest thing in the whole universe.

One word broke the silence.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

End of Flashback

* * *

"Miu, let me explain this to you in a manner that you will understand: I AM NOT IN-LOVE WITH YOUR MOTHER. Period. End of the question." 

"Liar! I saw it in your thoughts! Your deepest, darkest desires! You were trying to kiss my mother at the steps of my father's house! You were even using his face to trick her!"

Seiya remembered the day he was trying to pull a prank on Miyu. He transformed into Kanata and tried to kiss her.

"You dimwit! You pried into my **memories**, not my desires! Didn't you see the part where my head turned into a squid? It just goes to show that you don't know how to use my powers…"

"Wait a minute. Your head turned into a squid?" Miu asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah! It's a popular joke in planet Sharaku! You know… you try to kiss the girl and your head transforms into a squid…" Seiya laughed.

"I don't get it…" Miu sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, you have to believe me! You can even look into my mind again!"

And so, Miu, once again peeped into Seiya's memories. It was really just a practical joke but she can't shake off the doubt she feels.

"Now do you believe me?" Seiya asked hopefully.

"Un." She nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Good, because I already thought of a plan."

The heavy burden on Miu's chest suddenly lightened.

"The first step is to make them 'friends' again." Seiya said.

"Yeah!" Miu agreed.

"And to do that, I asked for the help of the Evil Gang!"

_'They sound suspicious…'_ Miu thought.

"I told you, we're the **Good **Gang now!" A blond lady in pigtails and dark glasses said, emerging from a rack of balls.

"Waah!" Miu almost jumped.

"Ah Miu, this freaky lady with a creepy face is Durian, the leader of the GOOD Gang." Seiya introduced her.

A few seconds later, Seiya's rumpled body was already a few feet away from the two.

"Freaky and creepy, huh…" Durian muttered, rubbing her knuckles.

Miu wanted to ask if he was still alive.

"Let me do the introductions… Guava! Kiwi!"

"Yes?" a girl with green tresses came out of the broom closet. Another girl in a mouse costume came after her.

'_How did they fit in there?'_ Miu wondered.

"This girl," Durian said, referring to the green-haired girl, "is Guava, and this girl in a costume is Kiwi."

"Nice to meet you Miss Miu, daughter of Miyu and Kanata!" Guava and Kiwi said.

'_They should be called the 'Fruits Gang' instead.'_ Miu secretly thought.

"So what's the plan?" Seiya already recovered from his injuries.

They huddled together, their heads touching each others' and formed a small circle.

All that can be heard are their 'wush, wushs' and 'sush, sushs'.

When Durian finished whispering, they all stood straight and stared at each other.

Reactions from the group:

Guava and Kiwi: "You're a genius, Durian!"

Seiya: (nodding) "It has a 90 chance of success."

Miu: "Where did you find these people? At the mental hospital?"

"Our plans have never failed before!" Durian assured them, laughing proudly while doing so.

Durian just said a big, fat and hairy lie.

Guava and Kiwi narrowed their eyes at each other, then at Durian.

"So the plan will commence at Friday, the day of the fated field trip." Durian said.

Later, the Good Gang left the storage room through the window while Miu and Seiya proceeded to their classrooms.

In class, since Seiya didn't understand anything in their lessons, so he averted his gaze to a certain blond girl.

'_I thought I gave up on you a long time ago, Miyu.'_

End of Chapter 7

* * *

andrey4414: "How long has it been? I'm really sorry if I haven't updated for a LOOOOONG time… and sorry if this chapter is only full of Miu and Seiya… Anyway, reviews, reviews, REVIEWS! I love getting reviews from you and I'm really thankful to those who appreciate my work! Thank you very much!" 


	8. The Fated Field Trip I

Blast to The Past

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

/sound effects/

Chapter 8

The Fated Field Trip I

Before, when you enter the Saionji Temple, you would easily sense that a happy family lives there. Their overflowing happiness makes the place glow like a beacon. That's why a lot of people, and aliens, are attracted to that place.

Ruu misses the feeling of being in a happy family. Even Wannya does. Now, they can only feel depression. This bittersweet sensation they have is slowly eating them from inside. In two days, just two days, the situation has gotten this worse. Wannya is only capable of pitying Ruu. What's a sitterpet to do in this kind of situation? Wannya believes that Ruu has gotten way past crying. At present, Miyu and Kanata act like they don't know each other. Worse, it's like they don't see each other at all. When Ruu sees this he just looks at them, as if he doesn't feel anything either.

* * *

Friday…

* * *

At the Saionji Temple…

The sun had almost risen. The mixture of darkness and light outside was the sign of morning. The birds were chirping happily, fluttering their tiny wings and singing their favorite tunes to their hearts content. One bird flew near a window. From that window you could see a blond girl rummaging through her bag thoroughly inside the kitchen.

"Miss Miyu, where will your field trip's destination be?" Wannya asked.

"At the beach! I've never had a chance to go swimming recently so this is really a lucky break for me!" Miyu answered.

"Wow! Can we – "

"Oh no! Where's my towel?" Miyu rushed outside the door.

" – come along?" Wannya continued quietly. His lips trembled and a sigh escaped his lips. He continued wiping the countertop.

Just when Miyu left, Kanata entered. He pulled a chair from the table and started eating a piece of toast.

Wannya saw him and tried again.

"Master Kanata, I heard you were going to the beach… It would be very nice if – "

"No, Wannya. You can't come along this time. Remember the last time when you followed us to the mountains?" Kanata didn't even let him finish.

"Oh yes. I accidentally scared your friends. Even Miss Miyu was frightened… but you protected her!" Wannya said, hoping Kanata would remember their happy times.

Kanata looked at Wannya. He didn't glare at the sitterpet or anything, he just stared directly into his eyes. However, Wannya felt it right to just shut up.

Miyu entered the kitchen clutching a towel. She forced it inside her already stuffed bag and took off without even breathing a quick goodbye. Kanata continued eating like nothing happened. Wannya said nothing.

Unaware to the three of them, baby Ruu was watching from the other kitchen door. He floated away to his room, his eyes blank and unfeeling.

* * *

At the Yaboshi Residence…

"Script?"

"Check!"

It was Seiya and Miu.

"Portable force field?" Seiya asked eyeing his list.

Miu held up a circular contraption from the bag.

"Check!"

"Fake blood?" Seiya asked hopefully.

Miu started searching the bag but stopped herself quickly.

"For the last time, Seiya – WE DON'T NEED THAT!"

"HAHA! I just wanted to piss you off!"

"I never should've taught him the other use for the word 'piss'…" Miu muttered.

"So aside from fake blood, all the items are checked. Plan A, step 1 will start in a few hours…"

* * *

Later, outside the school…

"Students, always stay with your partners and do not – I repeat, DO NOT – wander away from the rest of your classmates, understood?" Miss Mizuno was starting the day by filling their heads with rules.

The students replied a long "Yeeees!" to their teacher.

The students started entering the bus by pair.

Miyu and Hiro's seats were on the opposite side of Aya and Nanami's seats. The latter sat behind Kanata and Santa and in front of Miu and Seiya. Christine and Nozomu sat behind Miyu and Hiro.

"Hi, Nozomu!" Miyu greeted him since he was seated behind her.

"Hmph!" Nozomu realeased a puff of air from his nose.

Miyu was taken-aback.

"What's his problem?" Miyu wondered.

"Ah, he's ignoring everybody because of the recent bishounen contest." Aya said

* * *

Flashback

"Why wasn't I part of the contest? If only I was in it… I would have won! I'm disappointed in all of you! You betrayed me!" Nozomu raged in front of the people responsible for the contest.

'_You should be thankful because we saved you the shame of embarrassment.'_ The girls thought.

End of Flashback.

* * *

Miyu's eyes next caught sight of Christine's sleeping face.

"Christine… she looks so… tired." Miyu said.

"Yeah. I have seen her sleeping in almost every class." Aya said.

Hiro changed the topic.

"Miyu, I was wondering why you never wrote to me again even if you promised to…"

"Umm… ahhh…" Miyu didn't know what to answer. She couldn't write to him about aliens and stuff… Besides… she kind of 'forgot' to write.

Miyu was sweating hard, fumbling for words to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask such questions…" Hiro said.

Miyu shook her head hard and smiled.

"No. It's alright…"

Santa started talking loudly.

"Hey, Kanata, have you heard? The Kame Studio is doing a remake of 'Cactus Man'! I can't wait to watch it again!" Santa happily informed Kanata.

"Hm? I can't believe an animation company would invest on something like 'Cactus Man'. It was never really that popular back then. Remember we were the only ones who dressed up like him? Maybe it's just a rumor." Kanata sunk Santa's hopes of ever seeing his favourite show in action.

Seiya was listening to all of this.

"Those aliens at Cactus Planet spawned a TV show here on earth? I can't believe it! They must be making lots of money!"

"No way! There's a Cactus Planet! What other planets are out there?" Miu asked herself quietly.

* * *

Much later…

"Hwow!"

Miyu and her friends were staring at the vastness of the sea, admiring its azure color. Miyu inhaled the breeze, enjoying its scent, a wide smile spreading on her face.

"C'mon!" Nanami led them towards the water.

Miu and Seiya stayed behind.

"It's better if we do it much later… when it's dark." Seiya said.

"Are you sure it's not dangerous?" Miu asked.

"Of course! It's not as if they're going any – "

"AAAHHH!" Miu screamed. "There's a b-b-bug on y-your should-d-der…"

Indeed, on Seiya's flesh was a winged pest.

Miu was cowering behind a palm tree.

"M-make it g-g-g-go aw-way…" tears were now ready to flow down her cheeks.

Miu's voice was quivering so much because her whole body was shaking.

She blinked and when she opened her eyes, the bee was already one inch from her face.

"NOOOO!" She screamed like crazy and hid behind Seiya. It followed her there too.

To cut the story short, it followed her wherever she went.

Miu stumbled to the ground because of exhaustion, her voice died down too. This is when she heard someone laughing.

Seiya was on all fours, banging his fist on the sandy ground.

"I-I… hehe… can't breath!" Then he burst out laughing again.

When Seiya got tired of laughing, he went over to Miu and showed her a cellphone-like thing.

"This is the remote of the cam-bee." Seiya said.

"C-cam-bee?" Miu repeated.

"It's a video camera! You just input the pictures of the people you want to take a video of and voila! It'll shoot a video of whoever's picture is entered in the remote!"

"So you programmed it to follow me…" Miu's eye's glowed red.

"Yeah! I should program it now to video the two of us!"

Seiya pushed some buttons on the remote.

/pi, pi, pi, pi/

/pi, pi/

"There!"

The bee flew above them.

"C'mon! Let's play!" He pulled Miu's hand and dragged her towards the sea.

* * *

The sun was already meeting the sea. The sky was becoming orange and the street lights were flickering on.

Seiya, Miu and the rest of the class have stopped swimming. Most were watching the sunset on the shore while the others are already at the hotel.

"It's time." Seiya whispered. "Do your thing."

Seiya pulled a communicator from his bag while Miu ran towards Miyu.

Miyu was sitting on the sand watching the sunset when Miu suddenly went up to her.

"Miyu…" Miu ushered her quietly to an isolated area.

Miyu walked towards her obediently.

"What is it, Ayumi?" She asked.

"We have a big problem." Miu spoke in a softer tone, "There are aliens here…"

Later…

"…and they know about baby Ruu and Wannya!" Seiya told Kanata.

"What are their intentions?" Kanata asked.

"I don't know yet… but what if they are planning to kidnap Ruu?"

"Well, Ruu and Wannya aren't here. They won't know where they are if nobody tells them." Kanata said.

"Kanata, you don't know what you're talking about! They're 'aliens'! What if they have mind-reading powers too?" Seiya said.

"Where are they?"

"Follow me!"

Soon, they reached a secluded cave. They had a hard time going there because it was at the top of a cliff bordered by rocks.

Only the entrance of the cave shared the light of the moon. Kanata looked further and saw nothing but darkness. He took one quiet step into the cave. He could hear sounds of dropping water and soft footsteps. He was guessing that it was the alien. Kanata was ready to take another step when…

/ZZPPP/

"What was that?" He heard someone say from inside the cave. Soon after he heard the voice, he heard running steps coming towards the mouth of the cave.

The light from the moon illuminated the face of Miyu.

They caught each others' eyes.

Their moment of silence was interrupted by a loud laugh. They turned to look outside.

"HAHAHAHA! Now taking the alien baby would be easy!" A tall lady wearing a mask said. Her pigtails were swaying with the wind.

"Yeah!Yeah!" Her minions (two shorter girls) said.

"Shit!" Kanata said banging his fist on an invisible wall blocking the opening of the cave.

Miyu saw Miu/Ayumi and Seiya standing a few meters away from the aliens.

"Ayumi! Seiya!"

"Get out of here before I shoot you!" Seiya took a gun from his pocket and held it up for them to see.

"You won't scare us with fake guns!" The enemy shouted before laughing hard.

"Oh yeah?" Seiya pulled the trigger and loud blasts of air balls escaped from his gun.

The blond lady fell backwards while her minions tended to her wounds.

"You'll pay for this! We'll be back!" They said before running away.

"That was easy!" Seiya said.

"Hey, help us get outta her!" Kanata said.

Miu walked near the cave and spotted a small contraption situated at the top front of it.

"Oh no… we'll have to dismantle that thing. If we touch it the wrong way… it'll blow up!" Miu said.

"You two, stay put! I'll go get my tools at the hotel. We'll be back ASAP!" Seiya said.

The two of them climbed down the side of the cliff.

When they were out of earshot…

" 'We'll be back ASAP!' " Seiya repeated what he said earlier. "Yeah… you wish!"

"The Good Gang did a good job acting as bad guys!" Miu said.

"That's because they were originally the 'Evil Gang' " Seiya said.

"And I also think that your part in the script was TOO heroic." Miu said throwing Seiya a side glance.

"Hey, is that an insult?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the cave…

Kanata had his back leaning on the cave wall while Miyu was standing up and both her hands were on the invisible barrier. She was staring at the starry sky.

'_This is uncomfortable…' _Miyu thought eyeing Kanata.

"Err…" Miyu started.

Kanata looked up slowly.

Rain started pouring from the sky.

"Kanata… I…"

The portable force field at the top front of the cave started emitting sparks of electricity.

The invisible barrier suddenly vanished. Because Miyu was leaning on it, she stumbled forward a few steps and slipped on some wet rocks.

The rain started coming down in torrents.

Kanata stood up.

Everything he sees was in slow motion.

Miyu outstretched her arms.

Kanata started running towards her.

Miyu fell off the cliff. She didn't scream because everything happened so fast.

Kanata was a second too late. He didn't even manage to touch Miyu's finger.

Lightning lit the dark sky and thunder deafened him.

Miyu hit the water with a splash.

'_No…'_

'_Miyu…'_

He didn't waste another second.

He jumped after her.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

andrey4414:"YAY! I finished another chapter! This one is longer than usual… hehehe… Please tune in for Part II of the "Fated Field Trip". Thank you for reading this chapter! And don't forget to write reviews! Thanks!" 


	9. The Fated Field Trip II

Blast to The Past

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

/sound effects/

Chapter 9

The Fated Field Trip II

Heavy rain was pouring outside the hotel. Miu was watching big droplets of rain race down her glass window. Everything was quiet. Both her roommates are dead tired so they're currently lying flat on their backs and enjoying the soft hotel beds.

'_I hope they're not cold…'_ Miu thought, thinking of her parents alone in the cave.

Suddenly the doorknob of her room turned and the door burst open.

"Miu! Bad news!" Seiya was standing just outside the doorway.

Hearing the sound of the door, Miu's roommates sprang upright and covered themselves with the bed sheets because both of them were only wearing skimpy outfits.

"Kyaa! Seiya, this is the girls's room!"

"Pervert! Lecher!"

"And who the HELL is Miu?"

Miu ran just outside the room and closed the door behind her. They heard crashing sounds from inside. Probably Miu's roommates throwing objects at the door.

"I forgot that the portable force field is not waterproof! I checked Miyu and Kanata's rooms but they aren't there yet!" Seiya said, sweat dripping down his face – evidence that he ran around the hotel looking for Miyu and Kanata.

Miu thought hard.

"They're probably still inside the cave, waiting for the rain to stop. We should fetch them now." Miu said.

'_Wow. Quick thinking. So she got some smarts from her dad.'_ Seiya thought.

Soon, they found themselves standing on a floor of rocks under the huge cliff. Miu's umbrella proved useless as the torrential downpour soaked even her undergarments.

"It'll be impossible to get up there now! These rocks are so slippery!" Miu said loudly, throwing the umbrella as it turned inside out. Seiya's umbrella failed him ages ago.

"Relax!" He handed Miu one of the belts that he was clutching since they left the hotel.

"This is an anti-gravity belt!" He said while fastening the belt to his waist. "This allows us to control our gravitational force! With this we can resist the gravitational pull of this planet!" He said while putting one foot on the huge mass of earth before him. Then he place his other foot on the terrain.

He was now standing parallel to the ground.

"That's amazing!" Miu said excitedly and followed Seiya's lead. When they reached the top they searched the cave and found nothing but bats.

Seiya walked to the edge of the cliff and found a pair of slippers.

"These are Kanata's…" He raised his head and stared at the sea before him.

Both Miu and Seiya ran down the cliff as fast as both them had never run before.

When their feet have reached the ground Wannya ,with Ruu in his UFO, called him.

"SEIYA!" Wannya's tail served as a rotor blade to make him fly forward.

"Where are Miss Miyu and Master Kanata?" He asked. "We came here to try and make them patch things up!"

"Wannya! Transform into a fish and search for them underwater!"

"Underw – "

"JUST DO IT!"

* * *

Water was splashing against some rocks. 

Torrents of rain were clashing with the raging sea.

These are the sounds that echo inside the dark cave.

Lightning struck.

Thunder boomed.

Miyu's eyes shot open.

Her heart was pumping loudly, beating wildly. She coughed loudly, the water choking her spilled out of her mouth. Her nose felt like it was pinched shut. Her whole body was soaked in water and her bathing suit can be seen through the dress she wore over it.

The first thing she saw was Kanata's face.

"How are you?" He said.

Kanata helped Miyu sit up.

When she saw the raging sea before her, her head throbbed painfully. After that, the whole incident flashed before her eyes like a blinding light.

* * *

Flashback 

Miyu entered the deep in a splash.

The impact of her fall left her paralyzed. Her eyes were half-opened.

Everything was quiet as her body slowly started sinking into the watery depths of the sea.

'_So this… is how I'm gonna die…'_ she thought.

Bubbles left her mouth.

Her lids were starting to drop.

Then she saw someone swimming towards her very fast.

'_Ka…nata…'_

Kanata held her in his arms and swam upwards to the surface.

End of Flashback.

* * *

/Crackle, crack/ 

Kanata had already started fire using pieces of flint he found lying around.

Miyu stared at Kanata.

She wanted to thank him but she can't seem to get the words out of her mouth.

"Hey Miyu," Kanata gazed at her with his irresistible brown eyes.

Miyu blushed.

Kanata was sitting before her, his damp clothes were clinging closely to his body. His hair was dripping. In Miyu's vision, Kanata was… sparkling.

Miyu realized all over again that Kanata is hot. Very hot. Super hot. Super duper hot. Okay, I'll shut up now.

"Miyu, you're such a klutz." Kanata continued.

Miyu snapped back to reality. Her dreamy illusions rapidly faded away before her eyes.

"WHAT?" Fire erupted in her green orbs.

"And whose bright idea was it to jump after me, huh? HUH?" Miyu said.

Kanata heaved a sigh of relief.

"You're finally back to normal." A small smile appeared on his face.

Miyu turned her back to him and stared at the fire.

/Crackle, crackle/

She just realized what she said and was ashamed of it. She regretted every word of that sentence. Besides, if she continued staring at him, she might get a nosebleed.

"Kanata… You… If we had hit the rocks, we could be dead now. Instead of only me dying, you cold have died too." Miyu said, as if she was talking to the fire.

"Well, we're both alive, aren't we? You shouldn't talk about things that might've happened when they already have." Said Kanata, who was staring at the back of Miyu's head.

"But still, next time you shouldn't risk your life like that! Not for someone like me!" Miyu said, her voice growing louder.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Kanata's reply made Miyu turn her head towards him.

"Because… I'm not worth it." She said softly, her head hung low.

"Don't think so lowly of yourself, Miyu." Kanata said. "You're worth much more than you think." He added in a murmur.

Kanata stood up and stared at the storm which was now reduced to a drizzle.

Kanata held out his hand for her. Miyu accepted his offer and grasped his hand.

When they were both up, Miyu tried unsuccessfully to withdraw her hand.

The rain was now over and daylight was starting to appear at the horizon.

"Kanata, thank you." Miyu said looking straight at Kanata.

"Anytime." Was Kanata's reply. "Hey Mi – "

"Mama! Papa!"

Ruu was flying towards them in his UFO. The transparent hatch opened and Ruu came drifting towards them.

"Ruu!" Miyu said opening her arms and welcoming Ruu into them.

"How did you get here, Ruu?" Kanata asked, ruffling the baby's blond locks.

The threesome walked out the cave. They were surrounded by water.

Suddenly, a white whale peeked out of the sea.

"Miss Miyu! Master Kanata!" The whale said. "Wannya!"

In a puff of smoke, the whale turned into a dog-cat with a propelling tail.

Wannya embraced them.

"Oy!" Seiya came running towards them, closely followed by Miu.

"Ack! Are you two standing… on water?" Miyu asked.

"It's because of these belts…" Seiya started.

Miu wiped tears from her eyes.

"We better head back now." Kanata said.

Wannya transformed into an inflatable rubber life raft.

As they were rowing away, Miu stared at Miyu, Kanata and Ruu playing in the rubber raft happily.

"I'm jealous." She said quietly.

Seiya heard her and walked beside her

"I'm here." Seiya said.

Miu turned her head towards him and laughed out loud.

"What are you saying? That's so corny!" She said.

Seiya turned red.

"Hmph! Never again!" He sped off.

But, truth be said, Miu was really touched by what Seiya said and when she saw his retreating back, she slowly came to realize that a hole was forming inside of her. A hole that cannot be satisfied by friendship anymore.

* * *

The whole class was standing before the sea. They were given the chance to see the beach before they leave. 

"That was some explaining we had to do." Miyu said, remembering what happened

When they returned to the beach that morning, everybody was searching for them. Miu and Kanata successfully came up with a good explanation. They actually thought of the same reason.

"Hey, Miyu," Miu said. "What happened in the cave?"

"Oh we – "Miyu started. She was interrupted by loud gasps from her classmates.

"What's happening?"

Both of them followed their running classmates.

A small crowd was forming at the seashore. It turns out that someone drowned. The victim was now lying on the sand like a lifeless pole.

"Oh my…" Miyu said.

The lifeguard then pinched the victim's nose shut and his mouth tightly covered the victim's. Then he gave the drowned person four quick, deep breaths.

In Miyu's vision, the lifeguard was Kanata and the victim was her.

The victim then coughed hard and seawater sputtered out of his mouth.

Miyu was stoned on the spot.

She just realized what really happened last night. When she woke up, her nose hurt and she coughed out water.

'_Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation…'_ Miyu gulped. Unconsciously, her eyes looked for Kanata.

Kanata was involuntarily scanning the crowd for her too.

Their eyes met.

Both of them looked away.

Miyu was blushing so hard it didn't seem possible to blush even harder.

"Miyu, are you alright?" Hiro touched her shoulder.

"Huh? Ah – AHH!" Miyu was at a loss.

"Snap out of it, Miyu!" Hiro said, shaking her shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the crowd 

"Plan A, step 1 was a success. Now it's time for Plan A step 2." Seiya told Miu. Both of them were looking at Miyu and Hiro.

Then they eyed Hiro.

"Eliminate the third party."

End of Chapter 9

* * *

andrey4414:"So that's that! I only did two chapters this vacation… I thought I'd do more… Anyway, thank you to those who never tire of giving me reviews! I really appreciate it! Also, thank you to those who bother to read my fanfic! Please bear with me and wait for the next chappies to come!" 

Review!

BTW if you want to see what Miu looks like... tell me and I'll send you a pic!


	10. Love and Infatuation

Blast to The Past

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

/sound effects/

Chapter 10

Love and Infatuation

/Tick/

/Tick/

/Tick/

The closed door left Miu's room in unfathomable silence. Only two things kept the room from being completely quiet: the constant movement of the wall clock's second hand, and the cars passing by the street beside the Yaboshi residence that honked or made screeching noises now and then.

But neither of these sounds distracted Miu from her thoughts. She was currently lying on her bed face-up. Both her hands were under her pink hair, cushioning her head, and her legs were bent on the edge of the bed so that her feet were touching the carpeted floor. Anyone could easily make a mistake and think of her as one who is sound asleep if her eyes weren't wide open.

* * *

Flashback 

"Miyu!"

Miyu, hearing her name called, turned and her gorgeous blond hair swayed gracefully behind her. Her cheerful emerald eyes twinkled brightly.

Kanata saw this and was blinded momentarily by Miyu's 'cuteness'. He was so awestruck he thought he could've just keeled over and died on the spot.

Hiro ran towards Miyu and held her hand, gently leading her to the canteen.

Miyu stared at her hand enclosed in Hiro's. She blushed and blinked several times while Hiro literally swept her off her feet.

Kanata, who was sitting on his chair, just stared at the scene with what seemed like a nonchalant expression. No one can ever know what goes in inside his head.

'_What's this?' _Miu was standing with both her hands flat on her table. She saw what just happened and was currently watching her mother's back and her father's cool act.

'_Why aren't you doing anything, Dad?'_ she thought hard while staring at Kanata as if she wanted to pass the message through telekinesis.

Throughout the day, Kanata just watched Miyu and Hiro having a good time. His eyes were becoming more and more longing.

'_Why, Dad?'_

End of Flashback

* * *

The question kept on swimming around and around Miu's head like a goldfish. 

'_Why doesn't he show his jealousy?'_

'_Why can't he just lose his temper and beat that moron to a pulp?'_

Finally, she sat up and slapped her cheeks.

"Gotta cool my head off."

* * *

Seiya was out buying groceries. He volunteered. 

"I bet he doesn't know the difference between an egg and a potato." Miu told Riu while they watched Seiya walk out the front door just that morning.

She didn't go along with him because if she were with Seiya, she wouldn't be able to think of anything but her pounding nerves and the throbbing muscular organ inside her chest.

She went straight inside a nearby convenience store and enjoyed the air-conditioning. She blindly grabbed a magazine from one of the shelves and paid for it. Miu wasn't planning on buying anything but the she saw how the cashier was suspiciously looking at her and thought otherwise.

When Miu thought that her head was cool enough, she proudly left the store with a plastic bag, containing her purchase, hanging on her right hand.

* * *

Miu slumped on a chair that Mikan left behind the previous night. She decided not to let her purchase go to waste so she ripped the transparent plastic open and stared at the cover. 

--------------------

Uki Doki Magazine

Special Love-Love Issue!

Collector's Edition

---------------------

Her left eye twitched.

She read further, her eyes passed the lovey-dovey couple that was pictured on the glossy front.

--------------------

Quiz: Are you ready for love?

Are you in a boy-friend or boyfriend crisis?

Celebrities answer your toughest questions on love!

Quiz: Is your boyfriend the dense-est being on earth? How to deal!

--------------------

Miu's left eye twitched twice.

"Of all the magazines in the world, why, oh, why did I pick this one?" She blushed feverishly, embarrassed at what she was reading and wondering if the magazine could coincidentally fit her situation more.

She flipped through the pages with a reasoning of 'not-wasting-money'.

After a few minutes of reading, she found out that Seiya **is **the dense-est being on earth.

She casually flipped through the pages some more. An article caught her attention.

--------------------

Love and Infatuation

1. Love develops slowly while infatuation develops rapidly.

--------------------

'_Mom and Dad have been living together for quite some time…'_

--------------------

2. Love centers on just one person while infatuation may involve several persons.

--------------------

'_Talk about the Nozomu complex! That guy may be the most infatuated person I know.'_

--------------------

3. Love motivates positive behaviour while infatuation can have a destructive effect.

--------------------

'_Just this morning, Christine blew up the shoe locker because of her intense jealousy.'_

--------------------

4. Love produces security while infatuation produces insecurity.

--------------------

'_Mom didn't seem to worry when she was left alone with Dad at the cave.'_

--------------------

5. Love recognizes realities while infatuation ignores them.

--------------------

'_Could it be...?'_

* * *

Miu closed the magazine in a snap.

'_Could it be that Dad thinks that Mom is happier with Hiro? Does he think that he doesn't stand a chance?'_ Miu thought, the realization overwhelming her.

She almost jumped off the chair and bumped into…

"Riu!"

"Woah, there. Something wrong?"

Riu knows about the details of Miu's time-travel dilemma so it was okay to tell Riu her worries.

"…that's what I think." Miu finished.

Riu chuckled and muttered, "How sweet."

"Sweet? Sweet! It's pathetic!" Miu screamed exasperatedly.

"Tsk, tsk. You don't see the bigger picture. This may sound cliché but, Kanata is willing to give up his feelings for Miyu's happiness. It's the sacrificing kind of love."

They sat in silence.

"So… in short, my Dad's a martyr?"

"Kinda."

Seiya burst through the door and ruined the poignant mood.

"Miu! C'mon! We're going to Hiro's hometown to do some research!"

He dragged Miu off the chair.

"Seiya, the groceries?" Riu shouted after him.

"In the kitchen!" He shouted back.

They left the building while Riu was shouting,

"I told you to buy eggs, not potatoes!"

End of Chapter 10

* * *

OMAKE 

"Hello, everyone!" Wannya waved his hand at an invisible audience. "We're here to discuss some aspects of this fanfiction!"

By saying "**_We_**'re" he was referring to the people who were sitting around the rectangular table.

"I thought we're here to lengthen this chapter." Kanata said from behind his comic book.

"Kanata! That's top-secret information!" Miyu nudged his ribs.

The cast of **Blast to the Past **were seemingly forced to attend a meeting.

"Quiet, everyone! I only get to appear sometimes so I better make it good!" Wannya pleaded.

Miu, Seiya, The Evil-turned-Good Gang, Santa, Aya, Nanami and the rest stopped snickering at what Kanata said.

"So…" Wannya moved his eyes around, making sure that everyone was paying attention. He continued, "The author of this fanfiction apologizes for not updating in such a long time. She has been busy with schoolwork." Wannya glanced at the paper he was holding.

"Schoolwork? Wasn't she reading that 'Ouran Kokou Host Club' the other day?" Seiya said, resting his chin on his hand.

"No! She was _watching _the anime of 'Ouran Kokou Host Club'!" Miyu argued.

"According to what I've heard, she downloads manga every time she gets her hands on their personal computer." Santa revealed.

"Daa!" Ruu agreed.

"I thought she just slept all day long." Hiro suggested.

----------------

Elsewhere…

andrey4414: (in front of the computer, reading manga) Achoo!

----------------

"Everyone! Focus!" Wannya shouted.

Everyone was giving their own suggestions, each one getting more and more bizarre.

Wannya continued, ignoring the noise.

"For the next chapters, Miu and Seiya – "

Suddenly, Miyu's hand shot up.

"Yes?" Wannya asked kindly, thinking that at least one person was interested.

"I was wondering… who are the **main** characters of this fanfiction?" Miyu emphasized the word 'main'.

"Oh… that…" Wannya flipped through his copy of 'Blast to the Past'.

"It seems that… Miu and Seiya have more lines than anyone else. Although the author planned on having the two of them as only supporting characters when this fanfiction was still in the planning stage. I don't know." Was Wannya's best answer.

Everyone was listening now.

Wannya's spirits were elated.

"Anyway, Miu and Seiya are planning to 'eliminate' Hiro in Chapter 9."

All of them narrowed their eyes at Hiro.

"H-h-hey… guys…" Hiro stammered.

Hosho stood up and tried to suggest something.

Everyone looked at him.

"Hey, I didn't know there was a bald man in this fanfiction." Seiya loudly.

Everyone laughed.

"He is Hosho, the character who only appeared in the first chapter. In short, he's a…" Wannya's aura became dark, "…He's a 'forgotten character'."

Hosho's face seemingly cracked at the revelation.

"You didn't have to broadcast it!"

There was sudden knocking on the door.

"Oh, oh! I'll get it!" Wannya said excitedly.

He opened the door.

"Hi!" Kanata's mother greeted.

Everyone was awestruck. Nozomu dropped the flower he was holding at the sight of a very beautiful woman.

Kanata's mother chuckled, "The author asked me to come. I'll be making a special appearance in one of the next chapters. It'll be very short, though."

She sat between Hosho and Kanata.

"So what were you discussing?"

Wannya answered, "Hiro's elimination in the love triangle."

"Oh, have you heard of the rumors." Kanata's mother asked.

Everyone's ears grew an inch bigger.

"I heard that… Hiro's gonna die."

Silence dominated the room.

Hiro stood up and pointed at Miu and Seiya.

"Murderers!" He said grimly.

"Hey, just a second! Isn't this a romantic-comedy sort of fanfiction? How could a cute and lovable character like me kill someone? And Seiya's too simple-minded to do the killing." Miu pointed out. "It'll be so OOC."

"Calm down, Hiro. Maybe your death will be because of a natural cause." Wannya said.

"We're not even sure if he **will** die." Christine said.

Kanata mouthed his thoughts, "Well, the author has all the right to kill him 'cause he's an original character."

They all agreed.

Hiro sobbed.

Wannya cleared his throat.

"So will Hiro die?

"When will Kanata's mother make an appearance?

"Find out in the next chapters of… Blast to the Past!"

End of OMAKE

* * *

andrey4414: "I really don't know what "omake" means. But anyway, how was it? And what the hell is the name of Kanata's mother? Anyway, I'll try to update sooner. How many months has it been? It's like I abandoned my fanfic! But, thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate them! Thank you very much! More reviews, please!" 


End file.
